Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is a ‘third generation’ (3G) mobile communications system developed within a framework known as IMT-2000 (International Mobile Telecommunications-2000). UMTS will play a key role in creating the mass market for high-quality wireless multimedia communications. UMTS will enable many wireless capabilities, delivering high-value broadband information, commerce and entertainment services to mobile users. UMTS will speed convergence between telecommunications, information technology, media and content industries to deliver new services and create revenue-generating services. Compared to its 2G or 2.5G wireless cellular counterpart, UMTS will deliver low-cost, high-capacity mobile communications with data rates on the order of 2 Mbit/sec under stationary conditions with global roaming and other advanced capabilities.
One drawback of the UMTS network is high cost of spectrum and low data rates as compared to WLANs (Wireless Local Area Networks). The overall cost of a cellular infrastructure is very high compared to the cost of a WLAN infrastructure both in terms of cost of the spectrum, which in the case of WLAN is free, and the overall system cost for the supported bandwidth. On the other hand, it is more difficult for a WLAN to have the wide area coverage offered by a cellular system. In order to have the advantages from both cellular and WLAN technologies, the WLAN may be an extension of the cellular network in hotspot areas.
It would be advantageous to provide a system and method for user equipment (UE) to request a download of a program and actually download the program using the advantageous features of the cellular network and the WLAN. In this way, multimedia service can be improved and delivered at a low cost.